1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an alkenyl ether derivative and liquid crystal composition containing the same. More particularly it relates to an alkenyl ether derivative capable of use in preparing a liquid crystal display element having a high response rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystals have been growing in importance from the aspect of dielectrics of display elements due to their electrooptical effect based upon the dielectric anisotropy and the optical anisotropy thereof. Display modes based upon liquid crystals include for example, dynamic scattering mode, phase transition mode, DAP mode, guest-host mode, TN mode using a 90.degree. twist cell, STN or SBE mode using a 180.degree. to 270.degree. twist cell, etc. Liquid crystal materials used for these display modes are required to exhibit various characteristics such as broad mesomorphic range, stability to environmental factors, e.g. moisture, heat, air, light, electricity, etc., colorlessness, rapid response time, etc.
Since the response time has a relation proportional to the viscosity of the liquid crystal materials, use of a liquid crystal material having a low viscosity makes it possible to raise the response rate.
At present, however, there is no single compound capable of sufficiently driving display elements; hence, practically, liquid crystal mixtures obtained by blending several kinds of liquid crystalline compounds, that is, liquid crystal compounds or compounds potentially having liquid crystallinity, have been used. Thus, the liquid crystalline compounds are also required to have a good compatibiltiy with other liquid crystal compounds.